Halfface
Halfface (Tanisha) is an orange, curly haired Bay Cat Laguz with blue eyes, orange ears, a white and orange striped tail and a torn face on the right side, where her eye is missing. Appearance Apprentice Version Warrior Version Beast Form Personality and Interests Relationships Swift Touca is the best friend of Tanisha. White History In the Original Series Second Generation Tanisha is first seen, when she gets her apprentice name, Light. She is mentored by Shadowwalker. At their first training lesson he shows her how to cook and takes her to his tent, where she finds a shelf with many weapons. She is amazed by those and asks her mentor to show her how to fight like an assasin some day. When Shadowwalker has finished the preperations for cooking, he simply tells her what to do and tells her to come back later, so she can try it out herself and maybe make it even better. When Tanisha is out on a patrol, along with her apprentice fellow Touca, his mentor Stormeye and a warrior called Graysoul, she starts to hunt near the river, where they are trying to catch some fish. Accidentially she jumps against Touca, while trying to catch one and falls into the river, together with her friend. Both are saved by Stormeye, though Tanisha gets scolded for being that careless. She is later chosen for the great Gathering and is introduced to Jewelheart at the full moon night, by her best friend, Touca, who also is the son of Jewelheart. After the announcements, she gets to meet White, an apprentice of BeastClan of a younger age, who asks her on a date at the Gathering Ball. She happily accepts and gets to change her clothes into something fancier. ... A few days after the death of Moss, the leader family's son, she is seen with the other apprentices in the camp clearing, then goes to check how Tia is feeling, along with her friend, Cloud. When they arrive there, they ask Tia wheter she recovered, since Maplestar hasn't yet. They convince her to speak to her mate, so the usual clan life won't suffer from it. Together they go to the council cave and let Tia speak to him. Tanisha and Cloud, however, wait outside and go back to the other apprentices. ... In the Special Series Touca's Death Tanisha tells the story how Touca passed away from her view. She explains the story, how they had sneaked out of the camp while the clan dinner, to visit Jewelheart, the mother of Touca, in LeafClan. However, on half of the way they get attacked by the pack of Untamed wolves and have to fight against them. While Touca doesn't survive it, Tanisha is thrown against a tree and later gets her face ripped away. The last thing she tells to remember is that she lost her consciousness and heard Touca fighting to death. Character Gallery No Pictures available Trivia *She has been described with pale orange hair. *It is supposed that she could be a descendant of Whiteclaw. Family Members No Family Members revealed Tree Ceremonies Quotes Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Feather Omen Characters Category:Third Generation Characters Category:BeastClan Members Category:BeastClan Apprentices Category:Apprentice